Win the Million Dreams Award (Sparx and Gibson's Story)
Everybody is here at the Dream Festival Yosemite: I wonder who's gonna win the Millions Dreams Award? Elmer: Don't know. Mac: Oh, boy! I hope it's the guy I'm voting for. Tosh: I'm voting for him, too! Gossamer: This is gonna be great. My mum will be happy for me to win. Pete: Of course, and I bet Daffy would be so surprised that we won. And we will be number 1! Then Granny, Tweety, Tina and Look appeared at the Stage Lola: Hello, everybody. And thank you for waiting. Now, it's time to begin the main event of our dream festival- the Million Dreams Award presentation. Sylvester: Alright, just say the part for my name. And I'm gonna be in it. Lola: Whoa, that's so cool! We have 5 Winners, the Million Dreams Award goes to... Sparx, Gibson, Nova, Otto and Antuari. All 5 of you. They are Cheering to them, Sparx and Gibson looks so exciting Sparx: When did they get here? Gibson: I didn't know they are here too! Sylvester: What are you saying! He jump up the Stage Sylvester: There has to be a mistake! Everyone, vote for Captain Justice and I'm sure of it. So, go on and tell her. They look silent Sylvester: Maybe, I'll try the other one. He change his Outfit Sylvester: The Rogue Racer, Captain Dark the Cat. They ignored him Lola: Sylvester, we came up for the votes very clearly. Sparx, Gibson, Nova, Otto and Antuari won. Look, Sylvester, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of citizens mist have thought you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them. Sylvester: Whatever. Just me the prize and I'll go. Lola: Sylvester! They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down for yourself? I tried to forgive for everything that you did, and I think I'm going crazy for this. Now you've finally crossed the line. Sylvester: Like those words matters to me. Besides, what are you gonna do about it? Lola: Well, I have no choice, but to do it! Guards! She summon them and they take away Sylvester Sylvester: What are you doing? Let me go! You're hurting my hands! Easy there! Ouch! Then they took him away Lola: Alright, everyone. Let's get this over with. With the 5 Winners. Sparx, Gibson, Nova, Otto and Antuari, please come on up to the stage. Sparx and Gibson come up to the Stage Lola: Oh No, it looks like our other winners couldn't make it here in time. That make Sparx and Gibson sad Sparx: Looks like they left before we got here. Gibson: I was looking forward to see them again. Lola: Maybe, you could accept the awards on their behalf. After all, you did a great job here in the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award... As a token of how much you you matter to us. Congratulations. They Cheered to them Sparx: Thanks, everyone! We owe ya! Gibson: Thank you so much! Lola: And for that, we have created something special to you- Double Crunch Ice Cream and Honey Bunny! Yosemite: Oh boy! I wish I have that ice cream like that. Mac: What does it taste? Tosh: Go on, try it! Sparx and Gibson are taking a bite of the Ice Cream Lola: How does it taste? Sparx: Man! This is Awesome! Gibson: That's Brilliant! I really like that Flavour! Lola: (Chuckle) I knew you like it. They are Cheering to them